Illusion
by Vronica03
Summary: Chris Jericho's one weakness is exposed. SLASH


TITLE: Illusion  
  
RATING: R  
  
SUMMARY: The King of the World's one weakness is exposed. *SLASH*  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for doing some twinking, I've never done this before, so bare with me.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own, just wish.  
  
I don't know how I should be feeling right now. And I'm absolutely scared to death of that fact.  
  
Should I be scared? Elated? Frightened? Excited? Defiled? I sure as hell know that I shouldn't feel horny.  
  
Was it really that hard for me to have said no? Of course it was too hard. It's him we're talking about, not just some Joe Shmoe off the streets or anything. I think I'm asking myself too many questions. All I know is that I'm as nervous and unsure of myself as I've ever been in my entire life. And that is definitely more than saying something considering I'm 'The King of the World'.  
  
Yet now, in my tiny boxer briefs, shielded only by the thin white sheet that gives me little protection, I can feel nothing but desire.  
  
I did exactly what he told me to do. He told me to strip down to my boxers. So I did it. Told me to put on a blindfold. So I did it. Chain my arms to the head board? So I do it. He just has this incredible hold over me.  
  
I'm not a slut. I'm really not. Everyone thinks that just because I have shiny blonde hair and I wear pretty pleather pants that I'm willing to put out for just about anyone. Well, I've got news for all of them! I'm not. To be honest, I've never even slept with anyone in the company. Shane's the one exception, but that was because he played me and told me he knew how I could get the one thing in the world I desired above all.  
  
Hunter.  
  
God he's so gorgeous. He's everything in a man that I want, but infinitely know I can never have. I've wanted him the very moment I laid eyes on him. He treats me like the annoying kid that wants to be a part of the cool kids' group but can never be accepted. He treats me like a fly. A nothing who will never be worthy of his perfection.  
  
Yes, he is perfect. Oh, so perfect.  
  
He hates me, well he doesn't hate me, doesn't anything, more or less, he's indifferent. And that hurts even more than whether he had out and out rejected me.  
  
Everyone I talk to says he's such an asshole and that my crushing on him will get me nowhere. But I tell 'em, it's not a crush Goddammit! I love him! He's the love of my life! I'd show him how to treat someone nice. It'd be different with me. He's just so perfect and I love him so much.  
  
Which is why I was so hopped up excited to run up to the hotel room after Raw. I'll never forget what happened today.  
  
I was changing into my sparkly shirt and vinyl pants. I love them, they're so pretty, and then all of a sudden, the door busts open, and there he is. Hunter. The god of my world, all in his golden angry perfection. He storms in, and leans me up against the lockers and tells me room 1189. "I want to fuck you."  
  
Then he did what I expected least of all. He kissed me!  
  
Can you believe that? Hunter kissed me! ME! In my wildest dreams I'd never imagined that would happen for real, but it damn well did, and the moment is engraved in my mind. Sure it was rough, not the sweet, soft passionate kiss I'd imagined in all my dreams, but hell, a kiss is a kiss, right?  
  
Then he tells me he wants it hard and rough. He wants me ready, chained and blindfolded.  
  
And then, just as quickly as he came into my locker room, he was gone, leaving me horribly hard and forced to jerk off in the shower, otherwise I might've died.  
  
So that brings us up to present, me laying here, waiting for him.  
  
I turn to my side to stare at the red digital numbers and I almost feel like crying. He was supposed to be here an hour ago.  
  
He'll be here though. I just know it. He has to be here. There's no way that I could love him so much and he wouldn't return any bit of it.  
  
Especially after that kiss, oh god that kiss!  
  
NO, I'm NOT going to cry, I'm NOT, not over this.  
  
Oh, who the hell am I kidding? He's not coming. He just wanted to play with my emotions and fuck with my head.  
  
Suddenly I hear a click.  
  
It's the hotel room door.  
  
Excitement is suddenly thrumming through my body as I imagine Hunter worshipping me and loving me the way I've always envisioned it. We'd lay together, he'd remove the chains, tell me he was just kidding about wanting it rough and then we'd make love, sweet passionate, beautiful love.  
  
Nothing's happening though. Who opened the door? Where's Hunter?  
  
I'm starting to feel scared. I hear laughter.  
  
Laughter?  
  
Oh shit.  
  
"Hey, Hunter really comes through with his promises doesn't he, man?"  
  
Oh God, oh God, oh GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH MY FUCKING GOD!  
  
It's Randy.  
  
"Yeah, definitely a hot little slut."  
  
And BATISTA.  
  
And just like that, Hunter sold me out.  
  
I shudder as I feel my boxers being roughly stripped from me, I think it's Dave, that no good hoss!  
  
Batista chuckles cruelly, "Look at this Randy, the slut already lubed himself up and everything!"  
  
I begin a chant in my head 'I'm not a slut, I'm not a slut, I love Hunter, I'm not a slut.'  
  
I feel the tears come to my eyes as I feel a weight settle alongside me. A tongue traces up the side of my face, licking the tears that I'm sure have puddled somewhere along my cheeks. I think it's Randy.  
  
"So you thought you were getting Hunter, huh slut?"  
  
Randy laughs and suddenly, his breathe is in my ear, "Well guess what slut," he leans in closer to my ear. I don't like how he's calling me slut, especially since it's not true. "Hunter is MINE, do you hear slut? He doesn't give a half shit about you." I shudder as the truth begins to slap me in the face. "He knows about your little crush on him, he knows, but he doesn't want you, you dirty whore, he wants ME, not some cheap prostitute willing to throw himself at him at every turn. No babe, he sold you out, prepare to be royally FUCKED!"  
  
And with that Dave rams into my ass. It hurts like hell.  
  
Randy's pulled off my blindfold and I watch as he sits in the chair across from the bed, laughing his ass off as he watches Dave tear me to pieces. 


End file.
